A 14-day, oral rangefinding study will be conducted in rats and dogs to identify the dose limiting toxicities of resveratrol. Endpoints will include behavioral assessment, food & water consumption, and clinical and anatomical pathology. Twenty-eight day, repeat-dose, oral studies will then be conducted in rats and dogs. Endpoints will include food and water consumption, body weight, clinical observation, cardiac and ophthalmic assessment, clinical chemistry and hematology, plasma test agent levels, urinalysis, and anatomic and histologic pathology. Biochemical evaluation of cytochrome P450 isoenzyme and phase 2 enzyme modulation will be conducted. Dose associated toxicities will be identified.